


Autumn is here

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short & Sweet, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Too early for this fic but i wrote it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: It is that time of the year...Don't get him wrong , Stiles loves Autumn, it is only that Autumn doesn't love him back.Stiles knew that the change of seasons is the worst weapon anyone can think of when it comes to attacking his immune system, so he is not surprised to feel  the deep bone aches that announce a cold is about to knocks him down 2 days before Thanksgiving. ......Or when Stiles ends up in a hospital in Thanksgiving but he is lucky enough to be surrounded by his family. .





	Autumn is here

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is a month and a week early but I still wrote it :D

It is that time of the year...  
Don't get him wrong , Stiles loves Autumn, it is only that Autumn doesn't love him back.  
Technically speaking though, Autumn supposed to be already started almost 2 months ago but it is only with the graceful rolling of November that weather starts to get chilly, or as much as chilly as it can be in California..  
Stiles knew that the change of seasons is the worst weapon anyone can think of when it comes to attacking his immune system, so he is not really surprised when he is at this weird phase when it is too hot to wear 2 layers and too chilly to wear only one and that is when he feels the deep bone aches that announce a cold is about to knocks him down 2 days before Thanksgiving. .  
He sighs and trys desperately some of the tactics that never really worked in eliminating a true cold before, but Stiles is nothing but a fighter in his soul..  
So, he wears the extra layer of clothes without hesitation and stuff himself with orange juice till he almost swear his urine is turning orange..  
His dad sees his flushed face and asks him if he is coming down with something but Stiles denies with the illusion that if he mentally believes that he doesn't have a cold then he doesn't have a cold..  
But then he wakes up Thanksgiving morning with a full blown cold that is freshly out and especially delivered to him from misery land and his mental domination on his physical health proves to be a total bullshit. .  
" you are sick" his dad says matter of fact and Stiles fights the urge to not to roll his eyes and says " you think?!"  
His head hurts and his throat burns and if it is not enough he starts to cough like a barking seal at some point which makes laying down a' mission impossible ' for him.  
His dad retrieves the thermometer from under his tongue and swear under his breath , cause how exactly someone can get worse so fast..  
He starts to shiver by the end of the noon but his dad doesn't drag him to the ER till he starts coughing so bad that he ends up puking the half bowl of soup he had for lunch.  
By the time a doctor is examining him , Stiles is in the loopy place of mind that he usually reaches when his fever is few steps a way from frying his brain and he is coughing blood mixed with all the disgusting phlegm because his throat is now cut as a result of his hellishly violent cough.  
" pneumonia "  
The doctor says before he admits him to the hospital since he needs I.V antibiotics at this stage and his fever is too high to be manged at home, and this is ladies and gentlemen how the great Stiles Stilinski ends up in Thanks freaking giving under a thin sheet of paper bathed with cold compresses , shivering and feeling absolutely lousy in a narrow hospital bed,  
" 'm sorry I-I ruined Th-Thanksgivings "  
He tells his dad who rolls his eyes,  
" yeah , because you totally planed to get pneumonia today just to ruin it for me"  
" s-still , M-melissa will be dis-sapointed we miss-ss it"  
" Melissa will understand, Stiles , she is a nurse "  
" but..."  
" no buts..just close your eyes and go to sleep , you need to rest"  
" d-dont think I c-can , 'm free-zing "  
His dad face softens and he massages his plistered hair back from his forehead;,  
" give it a shot kiddo..just relax"  
And it only proves how much tired he is when it doesn't take him long time to actually go to sleep despite the shivering. .  
.....  
He wakes up to a mix of voices , and when he opens his eyes he is few inches from a manically grinning Scott that announces cheerfully ,  
" he is awake!"  
Stiles is little taken back that he ends up jumping up and hitting his head against the wall behind him which make him wince and that is the one trigger that he needs to dive in, head first, in to a fit of the ugliest cough he had ever experienced,  
" it is okay , breath honey " he hears Melissa says softly while she rubs his back till the cough subsides and he catches his breath , he opens his eyes in the right time to see Melissa glaring at Scott who's looking guilty like a kicked puppy,  
" I am sorry dude , I didn't know I will hurt you" he says and Stiles only smirks and shrugs before he gives him a wide smile.  
Werewolf or not , Scott is clueless in the most adorable way a clueless puppy can be and Stiles doesn't think he can ever be truly mad at him..  
" it is okay.." he says in a hoarse voice but his smile doesn't flutter,  
" what you guys are doing here?"  
" we heard that you can't make it to Thanksgiving dinner so we decided that Thanksgiving dinner would make it to you"  
Melissa, blessed her beautiful heart, says and takes out a cassarole of green beans , mashed potatoes and gravy and a pumpkin pie,  
" I couldn't fit the turkey in but it would be waiting for you when you come home to finish it"  
She says and she starts to pour the food in the plastic plates she brought, handing one to Scott and one to his dad who takes it with a huge grateful grin on his face like a kid in the candy store,  
" but how? It is not allowed to sneak food in hospital rooms?" He asks amused the moment the heavenly aroma of the food hits his olfactory nerve despite his stuffed nose, it smells delicious and warm in a way a soft blanket and a cup of cocoa feel in a snowy day,  
" I am a nurse in this hospital, I have some bonuses and some favours to gather from people around here" she winks and he giggles because Melissa is the best mom in the history of non real moms.  
He takes a bowl of warm gravy from her hand and slowly sip it and suddenly he is over the moon dancing with the stars ,  
" perffffect .." he practically purrs in containment like a little kitten making everyone laugh..  
Half way through the bowl though his eyelidw start dropping at there own account and if not for Scott excellent reflexes the rest of the gravy would be all over his hospital gown so he gives Scott the most appreciating smile he could master and the werewolf shyly mirrors it,  
" you are okay?" His dad asks and Stiles takes a deep breath and grins,  
" yeah ..I am sleepy in the most perfect way"  
" the most perfect way?!" His dad amusement is not even hidden,  
" what is the most perfect way to be sleepy , son?"  
" it is when you are warm and happy and your bed feels so soft like cotton candy"  
He sighs and slips his hand under the thin pillow,  
" it is not even my pillow but I think I can still actually sleep "  
His dad hand massages his hair again softly, and Stiles sees a small smile on his face which makes his heart explodes with love,  
" that is not a bad Thanksgiving " he yawns, and his dad smiles fully at him,  
" no it is not..despite the fact that you only woke up to eat then you are going to fall asleep again just like a newborn baby "  
" m sick.." Stiles whines and he doesn't fight when his eyes close little bit longer before they open again,  
" you are better though, I think your fever broke" his dad says and cups his cheek,  
" sleep now kiddo , you will be as good as new in the morning "  
" kay.." Stiles whispers but before he is totally asleep he talks again,  
" happy Thanksgiving Scotty and mama 'Call , love you both"  
Then he is drifting to dreamland again..  
...............................  
His dad drops his jacket on his shoulder the next day when they are leaving the hospital,and Stiles gives him a pointed look,  
" I am wearing my jacket dad I don't need an extra one"  
" of course you don't. .is not this how you ended up catching pneumonia in the first place? Thinking that your paper jacket is enough while running with wolves in the middle of the night "  
" what do you think I should wear while RUNNING dad? A fur coat?"  
His dad gives him a skeptical look,  
" wouldn't that be some sort of insult to wolves ? Wearing fur around them?"  
Stiles shrugs,  
" don't think so ..Lydia does it all the time"  
" she does?! Okay perfect! You will be wearing a fur coat from now on "  
" DAD?! Oh my god ! You can't be serious?!"  
" oh..I am serious , it is not winter yet and you caught PNEUMONIA! "  
" but dad.."  
John rises his brows challenging which immediately makes Stiles shut up,  
" but it is itchy.." Stiles finally says ,  
" and it is California. .I will die drowning in my sweat ..and my shirts will smell disgusting all the time....dad they are werewolves ! They can smell me a mile away !"  
" then I guess that you would be known as the stinky boy starting from today son" John can't hide his shit eating grin while Stiles actually on the prank of tears,  
" Nooooo..my social life is already a lost cause dad!"

" okay..okay ..I will make a deal with you Stiles but if you broke it , you would be wearing a fur coat till May okay?"  
Stiles jumps in excitement before a fit of coughs rips through his chest,  
" oh for God's sake!" His dad sighs then rubs his back till the coughing subsides,  
" first of all you will stop jumping around like a wired puppy till you are 100% cough free, got it?"  
Stiles nods,  
" secondly, if you are coming down with a cold you tell me immediately, no down playing your symptoms. . Alright? "  
" yeah"  
" and you wear a jacket when you go out, no more wondering around in t-shirts in the middle of the night"  
" okay!"  
" and I get to have a burger two times a week. ."  
" no freaking way!" Stiles glares at him,  
" dad you are playing dirty!"

John sighs and rolls his eyes,  
" okay . Once a week"  
" once every two weeks dad! And that is it .. I don't care if I will have to wear the stupid fur coat anymore, you are living with me in the same house so you will be the one who suffers the most from the smell of my stinky sweat glands !"

John purses his lips but he finally nods,  
" deal"  
...................


End file.
